


Sunflowers for the sun in my life

by Windfighter



Series: Iron Man-bingo card 17 [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Florist Tony Stark, Getting Together, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony works under Nick in a flower shop. It's great, especially when Hot Stuff comes in and Tony gets an opportunity to train his flirting skills.





	Sunflowers for the sun in my life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Iron Man-bingo and the square "Florist AU"

The bell above the store's door chimed and Tony waved to Nick and hurried out. A man dressed in sweatpants, t-shirt and sneakers was walking around in the store, looking at the flowers. He was blond, tall and muscular and Tony felt his heart beat faster. He donned his most charming smile, smoothed out his apron and walked up to him.

”Hey there, hot stuff.”

The man blushed, but looked at Tony and Tony almost died under the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

”You need any help? If you're looking for a bouquet to ask someone out my favorite is sunflowers.”

The man blinked and Tony laughed, held out his hand.

”I'm Tony, what are you looking for?”

”Steve”, Steve shook his hand. ”I'm looking for a get better-bouquet for a friend in the hospital.”

”Well, if anyone spoke the language of flowers I'd suggest something with bamboo, azalea, oxeye daisy,_ Rosa rubiginosa, _elderflower, and a few others”, Tony waved his hands vaguely and noticed that Steve already looked lost, ”but no one knows that and flowers often represents more than one emotion so instead I suggest a bouquet of their favorite flowers. You know what that is?”

”Uuh...” Steve looked hopelessly lost again. ”Plums?”

Tony blinked, then burst out laughing.

”Plum's a fruit, darling. We could go with something plum-coloured though?”

”Yes, please, I think he'd like that.”

”Alright then, come along.”

Tony spent the next 30 minutes showing Steve around the store, gathering flowers and tying them into a bouquet. It wasn't his prettiest work but Steve seemed satisfied and smiled when he left the store.

”Hate watching you leave”, Tony whispered as he disappeared out the door, ”but love watching you go.”

”Stark, stop drooling over the customers and get your ass back here!”

Tony rolled his eyes and returned to the backroom where he and Nick were putting the finishing touches on an order that was to be delivered the next day.

It had been two weeks since Hot Stuff had visited the store. Lots of customers had stopped by, Tony's hands had been full, but today it was quiet. Even Nick was relaxing, taking a nap in the backroom. He had yelled at Tony to clean up the front and not disturb him and Tony sat by the counter, making a flower crown from some flowers that wouldn't sell anyway. The bell chimed softly and Tony looked up. His gaze met the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen and he fanned himself.

”Woo, give a guy a warning before you stomp in looking like that.”

Steve blushed, and Tony smiled at him.

”How's your friend, is he feeling better?”

”Yeah, I just... uh... uhm...”

”Cat got your tongue, hot stuff?”

Steve's cheek got redder. He took three big steps and was infront of Tony. His eyes were on the floor and he held a bouquet of sunflowers towards Tony. Tony gaped, then laughed because he didn't know how to react.

”Is this... are you... Steve, what's going on?”

”d'youwannnadate?”

”Spaces were invented to make understanding easier.”

Steve swallowed, looked at Tony.

”Do you want to go on a date?”

Tony accepted the sunflowers and smiled towards Steve.

”I would love to. Friday? There's a new arcade opening.”

”Ah... yeah, Friday's great.”

”You're working on Friday, Stark!” Nick called from the other side of the door.

”No one ever told you eavesdropping is  _wrong_ , Nick?!”

”Gotta make sure my kid's behaving!”

Tony rolled his eyes, leaned closer to Steve.

”Meet me here at two on Friday.”

He placed a kiss on Steve's cheek and put the flower crown on Steve's head before he slipped down from the counter and threw the door open.

”I'm not your KID,  _dad_ .”

”So this is how it's gonna be? I raise you as my own and you go and turn against me!”

”It's just a  _date_ and I'm an adult and Friday is gonna be dead anyway, it's not like it's a holiday.”

He heard Hot Stuff's steps and the soft chime of the bell as Steve left the store. Tony disappeared into the backroom, kept yelling at Nick while grabbing a vase for the flowers. He could see the small smile playing on Nick's lips and knew his substitute dad was just as excited about his date as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> They get together, Steve starts working in the shop as well, they reqruit the friend he was visiting in the hospital (Bucky) and eventually all the avengers are gathered in the store "The Avenging Flowers", T H E E N D


End file.
